


dots of color (green and silver)

by ohwickedsoul



Series: specialis revelio [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Slytherin Oikawa Tooru, Slytherin Sugawara Koushi, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwickedsoul/pseuds/ohwickedsoul
Summary: Oikawa waves a hand. "Of course." he says, and flashes her a smile that makes her look like she might keel over. "Slytherins help each other, hm?" She nods, head bobbing, and then almost trips walking away."Who's daughter was she?" Suga asks in Oikawa's ear, low enough not to be heard.Oikawa wraps a strand of starlight hair around one of his fingers. "Daddy's a member of the Wizengamot," he says, just as quiet."Ambition," Suga sighs happily, staring into the fire. "Beautiful."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: specialis revelio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015917
Comments: 34
Kudos: 417





	dots of color (green and silver)

**Author's Note:**

> i got slytherin oisuga brainrot like everyone else on twitter and vomited up 4k of random scenes with no plot, but i now have four pages of notes on everyone i mentioned, up to and including wand woods/cores, houses, patronuses, etc. christ.

"It hasn't been the _same_ since Ginny Weasley retired in '06," Oikawa whines. He flops his head on Suga's lap and stares up at Suga. "They need new blood! Why are they a woman's only team? It's so unfair. I'm pretty enough to join, aren't I?"

"Poor baby," Suga coos, brushing hair off his forehead. "Are we actually talking about how you're jealous because I got two more Valentines than you this year?"

Oikawa glares up at him, that pretty face set into a pout, full bottom lip pushed out and pink. Suga pokes it. "No," Oikawa says. 

He definitely is. "You know I still think you're the prettiest," Suga says, sweet and soft. Oikawa's creased brow softens a little, blinks up at him with long lashes. Suga lets out a little sigh, thumbs at his cheekbones. "It's just that everyone _else_ thinks _I_ am," Suga says. 

Oikawa squawks. He sits up quickly, and Suga only avoids knocking their heads together because he's expecting it and leans back on the couch. "Mean, Suga!" His hair is brushed off his forehead, sticking up a little bit like a cockatoo. Or Kuroo. His face is full of over-dramatic, shocked betrayal, eyes shiny and a little bit of color high in his cheeks. 

"Um, Oikawa?" a little voice comes from behind the high-backed couch they've settled themselves on in the common room. 

In an instant, Suga watches Oikawa flick his head, hair settling back into the perfect swoop, face relaxing into a gentle smirk, one side of his mouth ticked just a hair higher than the other. It's a face that says it knows things that you don't, but you don't need to worry about said things. Really. 

"Yes?" Oikawa says, polite and just this side of friendly- Quidditch captain, perfect Slytherin, example of his house. 

Suga loves him so much his heart could burst. 

He keeps that to himself, just lets his smile drift into slightly fonder territory, leans a little into Oikawa's shoulder. 

"Um, would you mind, if it's okay-" the first year stutters. She's got huge, dark eyes and her green tie is a little crooked. "I really, really need help with my flying," she says. Her face is red and her fists are clenched down by her sides. 

"You're very brave," Oikawa says, looking at her, head cocked. "Gryffindor trait."

The little first year's head pops up and her eyes manage to get bigger- they start to look wet. She opens her mouth.

"But!" Oikawa holds up a finger. "Making connections, working to get better, _ambition_ to ask the Quidditch captain for help flying?" he says, and she's hanging on his every word. Suga swallows back a snicker. Oikawa's such a drama queen. "Slytherin," Oikawa says with utter satisfaction. 

"Oh," the little first year breathes. It's maybe the first time someone's taken pleasure in her Slytherin traits. Oikawa's very good at knowing who's under-appreciated. 

"I have practice at two on Sundays," Oikawa says. "Meet me there at one and we'll get you up in the air."

"Thank you!" the girl says, near a squeal. She's got absolute stars in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Oikawa, I really-"

Oikawa waves a hand. "Of course." he says, and flashes her a smile that makes her look like she might keel over. "Slytherins help each other, hm?"

She nods, head bobbing, and then almost trips walking away. Suga can see how the clumsiness might not translate well to the grace most quidditch players need. 

Oikawa settles back into the couch, pleased as a cat, long legs stretched out in front of him. The smugness is a one eighty from the petulant child he was not five minutes ago. Suga cuddles into his side, lets Oikawa wrap one possessive arm around him. 

"Who's daughter was she?" Suga asks in Oikawa's ear, low enough not to be heard. 

Oikawa wraps a strand of starlight hair around one of his fingers. "Daddy's a member of the Wizengamot," he says, just as quiet. 

"Ambition," Suga sighs happily, staring into the fire. "Beautiful."

* * *

"You might have to go rescue your boyfriend," Kuroo says, leaning over the couch where Oikawa has draped himself. 

Oikawa rolls his neck to eye Kuroo. "Suga can take care of himself." There's a bit of a question there, nevertheless. 

"Even from very handsome Gryffindor quidditch players?" Kuroo says, a smile playing around the corner of his mouth. 

Oikawa breaks eye contact, looking for all the world like he couldn't care less. Kuroo is not all the world, and catches the faint tension in his shoulders that was not there before. "Which ones?"

"I believe it's Kageyama and Hinata," Kuroo says. He knows it is for sure, just as he knows the mere mention of Kageyama is enough to make Oikawa's eye twitch. 

Oikawa sighs, falsely put upon. "I guess I should go be a good boyfriend," he says, and levers himself off the couch. He leaves the common room with a swirl of robes that make several second years sigh in appreciation. 

"I don't think anybody's been able to get that billow right since Snape stalked these halls," Matsukawa says appreciatively. 

"But Snape wasn't nearly so handsome," Hanamaki says, faking a dreamy sigh. 

"What are you two even doing in here?" Kuroo says in confusion. "Neither are you are Slytherin."

"Aren't we?" Masukawa raises an eyebrow. 

Kuroo sighs, then pauses. "Wait. Are you?"

They both grin at him.

* * *

Oikawa finds Suga perched on a wall in an outer courtyard, his tie a little loose around his neck, laughing and looking absolutely charmed. Though Hinata and Kageyama are the only two talking to him, everyone else in the courtyard seems to be unable to keep their eyes off Suga for more than a minute or two, side long glances and longing stares abound. 

Those eyes snap to him as Oikawa makes his entrance, and Oikawa lets himself be pleased for a moment before continuing his saunter towards Suga. 

"Suga, you will come to our game, won't you?" Hinata's saying, almost vibrating with sheer excitement. 

Despite himself, Oikawa sort of likes the red-headed fourth year. He's a muggleborn seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and has a focused, crackling energy on the pitch and an incomprehensible way of speaking. He's fun, entirely without guile, but Hinata has an innate selfishness that Oikawa appreciates. 

Kageyama Oikawa decidedly does _not_ like. He's a chaser, like Oikawa, a pureblood who was thrown on a broom as soon as he could walk and is better on it than on his own feet. This is not an exaggeration. Oikawa's watched him walk into walls.

Oikawa, with his middle class half-blood background, grinds his teeth at Kageyama's innate genius with the quaffle, his effortless connections, and the fact that Kageyama doesn't _care_ about any of the politicking that Oikawa lives and breathes. Kageyama just wants to play quidditch. 

Kageyama, who is currently beet red and stuttering at Suga's laughing attention. Well. At least Oikawa has one thing over him. 

"Scoping out the competition, Koushi?" Oikawa says, throwing an arm over Suga's shoulder and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Suga looks up at him after, eyes a little soft at the overt affection of his first name, and then they sharpen. His grin gets wider. Oikawa's hand tightens on Suga's arm reflexively, and then he consciously relaxes it. 

He's been dating Suga for quite some time, but having the full attention and love of someone with Veela blood directed at you is like being hit with a bludger- you sort of get used to it, but damn does it still pack a punch. 

"Ah! Oikawa!" Hinata squawks, and he actually jumps in the air. Oikawa definitely loves him. "Your game last Saturday was _so cool!_ The way you threw the quaffle like, _whoosh,_ and then-"

"He doesn't need a replay, idiot," Kageyama says, smacking the back of Hinata's head. His face has faded from it's strawberry color, but his scowl has deepened a couple notches. 

Oikawa shrugs, smirk firmly in place. "It's always nice to be appreciated," he says. 

Suga smiles at them all. "I'll come to your game, Hinata," Suga says. "We both will!"

Oikawa's hand tightens on Suga's arm again, this time on purpose. Damn him. 

"Oikawa," Kageyama says, and Oikawa blinks at the sudden attention. It's like a floodlight, having Kageyama's scowl focused on you. "Please watch me play on Saturday." he's going steadily red again, and Oikawa watches, one eyebrow ticking up. "I would like your- your opinion."

"Of course you would, Kageyama," Oikawa says breezily. "I guess if Suga wants to…" he trails off, looks down at Suga again. He's smiling, his nice, pretty, 'I'm laughing at you because you're an idiot and I have you right where I want you' smile. 

Oikawa doesn't know if he wants to kiss him or slap him. This is a problem he often has with Suga. 

"We'll be there," Suga says to the two Gryffindors. Hinata punches the air, lets out a whoop. Kageyama just goes redder, and manages a short nod. 

"Now, darling, do you mind if I steal you away from your admirers?" Oikawa says the last word lavisciously, letting his gaze rest on Kageyama. Kageyama's eyes go very wide and he looks away immediately. 

Oikawa thanks his lucky stars the boy didn't end up in Slytherin. He'd be eaten alive. 

"Totally!" Hinata says, bouncing. "We'll see you Saturday! We'll play extra well!"

Oikawa offers Suga a hand up from his perch. Suga ignores it, pushing himself off the wall with a little hop, and then soothes the sting by wrapping his arm around Oikawa's. He gives the two Gryffs a wave over his shoulders. "Bye!"

They sweep back into the inner part of the castle, and almost all the eyes in the courtyard follow them out. 

"They are too pretty to be real," Nishinoya says, coming up behind Kageyama and Hinata and throwing an arm around their shoulders. The beater for Gryffindor has to pop up on his tiptoes to get it around Kageyama's. 

"At least Suga has the decency to have like, Veela blood, so it makes sense that he's unfairly gorgeous." Yaku says. He has his arms crossed over his chest. "Oikawa's just _like that_. Disgusting."

"And they're going to come _watch us_ ," Hinata says excitedly. 

The four of them stare off after the retreating couple for another moment and then shake themselves. They all exchange looks. 

"Let's go to the pitch," Yaku says decisively, and they all turn to see if they can convince Coach Wood to open up the pitch for them. 

* * *

"What were you thinking, hm?" Oikawa says, not quite in Suga's ear. They're still walking through the hallways, back down to the Slytherin common room. 

"Someone has to make friends with Kageyama for you," Suga shrugs. "You know who his father is." 

"He has a crush on you," Oikawa says, his lower lip coming out. 

Suga laughs. "I had no idea," he teases. "His crush on you is worse, however."

Oikawa scoffs. "I don't think that's a crush."

"Tooru, are you being modest for once?" Suga says, squeezing his arm. "Did 'please watch me play' go over your pretty little head?"

Despite himself, Oikawa goes a little pink, right around the ears. "I remember when you used to be embarrassed about people being in love with you," Oikawa says. It's not a very graceful change of subject. "I liked that better."

"No you don't," Suga lets him skim over it, but Oikawa knows they'll be re-visiting it later, in private. "You love it when I tease them." 

Oikawa lets a grin crawl over his face, genuine and a little mean. Suga looks delighted. "Yes, I do," he admits. He glances around the mostly empty hallway, pulls Suga into an alcove. 

"I especially love whisking you away from all them," he says, leaning into Suga's space. 

Suga just leans against the wall, tips his head back, allows him in. "Possessive," Suga says, wrapping a hand around Oikawa's tie. 

Oikawa shrugs, one of those great Gallic ones he picked up from Suga. "Like you're one to talk."

When Suga pulls him forward by his green and silver tie to kiss him, Oikawa can still feel that delighted smile against his mouth.

* * *

"Suga can see thestrals," Kenma says.

Oikawa shoots a sharp glance at the quiet fifth year. "Yes," he says. "He can." Oikawa doesn't say a word more, and waits. 

Conversations with Kenma are almost always a waiting game. 

"He's down by the lake," Kenma says after another minute. 

Oikawa gets to his feet, gives Kenma respectful nod, and leaves the other Slytherin. 

Kenma watches him go. Kuroo slides into the seat with him a moment later. "Is he down by the lake?" Kuroo asks. 

"He will be," Kenma says. "In about two minutes."

"And is this…?" Kuroo trails off. 

Kenma shoots him a sideways glare through his hair. "It's because Bokuto Koutarou was yelling about invisible horses after the first period," he says. "And the Slytherins and Gryffindors have Care of Magical Creatures third, which has just ended"

"Ah," Kuroo relaxes into the couch, slings an arm around Kenma. "Just needed to make sure I didn't need to get you anything."

Kenma is silent for another long minute, and then says, "...I might need a Draught of Peace." Kuroo's arm tenses. "I didn't _know_ Suga could see Thestrals."

"Right," Kuroo pulls himself off the couch and disappears into the dorms. 

Kenma folds himself smaller into the corner of the couch and takes deep breaths. A draught is the most effective thing after Kenma has any of his moments. 

Kuroo reappears a moment later, a half dose of draught in his hands. He watches Kenma take it with sharp eyes, and pockets the vial after. He tugs Kenma close as soon as he does. "Need to log it?" he asks then. 

Kenma shakes his head, the action also serving to nuzzle him further into Kuroo's robes. "No," he says. "Wasn't a full vision. Just something I shouldn't know."

"Still," Kuroo argues. "If you're making moves based on it-"

"Alright," Kenma acquiesces with a sigh. "Log it." 

Kuroo waves his wand with a flourish, conjuring parchment and a quill. He scribbles a quick note, then hands it to Kenma to look over. 

_Suddenly knew a personal fact about a friend that I shouldn't have. Type: Intrusive knowledge._

Kenma nods his approval, then signs and dates it. He hands the note back to Kuroo. 

Kuroo flicks his wand again, and the parchment folds itself into a little bird. "To Professor Firenze, please." he says, and the little bird shoots off. 

Kenma's supposed to log every prophetic or divinatory experience he has, though Kuroo really feels like he does most of it, despite not being the one to actually _have_ visions.

"Good?" Kuroo asks in a murmur. 

Kenma nods. His thanks is small and quiet, and Kuroo hides his smile, too soft for the Slytherin common room, in his hair. 

"You think Suga's okay?" Kuroo asks a moment later. Kenma raises an eyebrow. Kuroo shakes his head. "Just your opinion. Don't need to know." Clarification like that is important, with Kenma. 

"I hope so," Kenma says, and then re-invests himself in some muggle game he's managed to get working in Hogwarts. 

Kuroo sighs, "Me too," and then pulls out his Arithmancy homework. He had four charts he was _definitely_ behind on. 

* * *

Oikawa finds Suga underneath a weeping willow, and takes a moment to appreciate the aesthetic beauty of the moment. 

Suga's sitting beneath the tree, the grey-green parting like a curtain in the wind and revealing his beautiful boyfriend, silver hair like starlight against the black of his robes, staring pensively across the lake. 

Then Oikawa wades in, mentally gritting his teeth. Suga can be very not fun when he's emotionally compromised. 

"Hello darling," he says, and Suga doesn't turn around. 

Oikawa settles himself against the tree beside Suga, stretching out long legs and leaning back on his hands. He's in direct contrast to Suga, who's got his knees up and is resting his elbows on them. "I heard you had an interesting class," he says, quiet. 

"From who?" Suga's voice is very calm. 

"Kenma," Oikawa says. He doesn't bother to lie. Suga's one of the few people he is honest to a fault with, and sometimes that fault is very large. 

"Fucking seers," Suga says, in that very calm voice. 

"I know," Oikawa agrees. 

They don't say anything else, just staring out at the lake. The same wind that pushes the willow into soft susurrations makes ripples on the surface of the lake, faint sunshine occasionally making the water glint. 

After fifteen minutes, Suga lets out a long, shuddering sigh, and then buries his head in his arms. Oikawa takes that as his signal to wrap an arm around his shoulder, and after another minute Suga turns into him, tucking his head beneath Oikawa's chin. 

One of Suga's hands comes to the front of Oikawa's robe and grabs it so hard his knuckles turn white. Before he does, Oikawa catches a glimpse of too long nails. Almost claw like. 

Very not good. 

Oikawa brings his hand up and cards through Suga's soft hair and stares out at the lake as his boyfriend breathes, slow and deliberate, and eventually the claw-tipped fingers transform back into Suga's blunt, manicured nails. 

Oikawa doesn't say a damn word about the holes in his robe. 

"I almost did a partial in the middle of class," Suga says, quiet. "Fucking Gryffindors."

Oikawa's grip tightens. "What'd they say?"

"Like it's a bad omen to see thestrals," Suga ignores the question. "Like it's any different if you saw a grandparent slip away in a hospital versus a violent death."

"Who?" Oikawa asks. 

"Daichi yelled at them," Suga says. 

Oikawa's mouth thins at the mention of the Gryffindor keeper, but he just says, "And what a nice boy he is."

"Not now, Tooru," Suga says tiredly, and Oikawa presses a kiss to the top of his head in apology. 

"Do you want me to deal with it?" Oikawa asks instead. 

Suga shakes his head, his chin knocking into Oikawa's collarbone. "I have an idea."

"Let me know if you need me," Oikawa says. 

They stay under the willow for another hour, probably missing class. It'll be fine. The wind continues to blow, softly. 

* * *

A week and a half later, two professors, most of the sixth year Hufflepuffs, and half the sixth year Slytherins are there to watch as a prank by a couple of sixth year Gryffindors goes horribly, horribly wrong. 

"I cannot believe this level of stupidity," Professor Longbottom says, shaking his head. He's hiding a smile behind his hand. "And from my former house?" 

Suga presses a hand over his mouth, his copper colored eyes wide in shock. "Oh my god," he says in a carrying whisper to Asahi, a Hufflepuff sixth year. "Can you believe this?" Asahi looks a little green.

"It wasn't us," one of the Gryffindors snarls. It's hard to believe he can still talk with such an interesting curse on his face. "It was those fucking Slytherins-"

Professor Longbottom's smile drops off his face. "Enough!" The hallway goes silent. No one's ever heard him raise his voice before. "I will not tolerate this kind of prejudiced behavior. To the nurse's office, and then report _directly_ back to me." he says, glowering. 

The three are levitated away by the adjunct professor who happened to be nearby. 

"It's too bad," Suga says, dropping lazily into Oikawa's lap later that evening. "They weren't actually wrong."

Oikawa smiles up at him. "Second thoughts, dear?"

Suga's eyes flash in the light in a way they shouldn't be able to, if he were completely human. Oikawa smiles wider. "I just feel bad about Professor Longbottom," Suga admits. "He's a very sweet man."

"They dug their own grave deeper with the Slytherin remark," Oikawa reminds him. "I think the prof was ready to let them go with a warning. You saw he was smiling."

Suga shrugs. "I suppose you're right."

"Always am," Oikawa says. Suga smiles at him and drops a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

A couch and a table away, Tsukishima shivers. "I'm very scared of those two," he says. 

A rolled up piece of parchment smacks him upside the head. Tsukishima pushes his glasses back up his nose and glares. "Ignore them," Kuroo says. "They're going to rule the world one day and there's nothing we can do about it. Right now, you're supposed to be showing me how to balance this stupid fucking equation."

Tsukishima tilts his head. "I thought Slytherins were supposed to be smart."

"Cunning, Tsukki. Connotation versus denotation," Kuroo says. "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be good with words."

* * *

"I need help." Oikawa says. 

They're in the dorms, and Suga is sprawled over Oikawa's bed reading while Oikawa fusses. Suga doesn't look up from his Ancient Runes textbook. "With what?" he makes a note. 

Oikawa doesn't answer, and that in itself is odd enough that Suga looks up. Oikawa's got his lips pressed together, eyes averted. Suga sits up. "Tooru."

"I can't cast a Patronus," Oikawa says. 

"Ah," Suga says. The moment stretches. "You know, most people can't cast a Patronus," Suga begins cautiously. 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. 

"You're absolutely right," Suga says. "Disregard that." he slides out of bed then, looks for shoes. "Let's go find an empty classroom."

The relief and gratitude on Oikawa's face is so open and raw that Suga has to duck his head under the pretense of tying his shoes, unable to look. 

They eventually find an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor- Suga had had some idle thoughts of trying the Room of Requirement, but you had to sign up for a slot nowadays. So old classroom it was. 

"Right," Suga said, facing off against Oikawa. "Can you show me what you have so far?"

Oikawa nods, face deadly serious like it gets before a quidditch match. Suga's heart skips a beat despite himself. Oikawa flicks his wand in an ever-tightening spiral, and then calls, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " 

A flood of white, amorphous fog floods from his wand, and Suga raises his eyebrows. 

"That's a lot more than I was expecting when you said you couldn't cast a Patronus," he admits. 

Oikawa scoffs. "Well, I wasn't going to come to you empty-headed, Koushi," he says. 

Suga grins at him, wide and bright and open, the way he does when it's only the two of them. "Your form is technically perfect," he says, circling Oikawa in a wide circle. "Same with your casting. It's gotta be the power or the intent behind it that's your problem with incorporeality." 

"I doubt it's power," Oikawa says. "My wand's dragon, you know that." 

Suga nods. Oikawa's wand is beautiful, twelve and a half inches and made of apple wood with a dragon heartstring core. The warm, red streaked wood is as familiar as Suga's own. 

"So it's intent," Suga says, twirling his own wand between his fingers. Suga's wand is aspen, eleven inches, with a unicorn hair core.

He also has another wand- interesting, but not terribly out of the ordinary, though Suga doesn't exactly broadcast this fact. It's black walnut with a veela hair core given to him by his grand-mere, tucked away in his room. The Sugawaras were a prepared, if not vaguely suspicious family.

Oikawa sighs. "I suppose." A pause. "Show me yours?" 

Suga blinks. "What?"

"I know you can do one," Oikawa says. "Charms is your best subject."

"That doesn't mean I can cast a Patronus," Suga argues. 

"Sugawara Koushi, show me your patronus." Oikawa says, crossing his arms. He looks like a child. Suga wants to poke the crease between his brow. 

"It's really hit or miss," Suga says, but he flourishes his wand anyway. He swallows, a little nervous. Oikawa looks at him, really looks, and Suga's nerves steady. 

"Expecto Patronum" he says, clear and calm, and his wand finishes its spiral. An animal bursts out, smokey and not quite clear. It has wings. 

Oikawa and Suga watch it circle the room once, twice, three times, before it disappears. 

"A bird?" Oikawa says. 

Suga nods. "I think it's a rook," he says. 

"Or a crow," Oikawa murmurs. "Clever little thing that you are."

Suga goes pink.

"Okay," Oikawa says. "I think I've got it." Suga raises his eyebrows but steps back to let Oikawa cast again. 

Suga watches as he goes through the same tight spiral, but he doesn't yell this time. Instead, his voice is very soft as he says, "Expecto Patronum."

The thing that comes out of his wand is like Suga's- smokey and not quite identifiable. It moves like Suga's, on wings, but it's _big_. They watch it curl up, and it vanishes after Oikawa lowers his wand. 

"Huh," Suga says. "I don't know if I was expecting a bird."

"Me either," Oikawa says thoughtfully. "They're quite common."

Suga shoots him a side eye. "I believe that was a little too large to be a common owl," he says, and Oikawa's face finally splits into a wide grin. 

Suga laughs at the expression, inordinately pleased, and throws himself into Oikawa's arms. For a second, alone in the classroom, they embrace tightly, pleased and pink cheeked and powerful. 

Suga tilts his head back. "What made it work, the second time?" he says. 

"I thought of you, of course," Oikawa says, his face vulnerable and a little shy despite his words, the way it never is in front of other people. 

Suga smiles up at him, laughing a little when Oikawa's eyes go wider at the look, even after all this time. Oikawa brushes a thumb just over Suga's beauty mark. "Exactly this," he murmurs, and Suga can't help but kiss him after that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi kids!
> 
> like i said before, brainrot is REAL and i was very happy to use my extensive hp knowledge finally. i might write more in this verse, but who knows! some stuff that didn't make it in: 
> 
> -kageyama and tanaka are chasers for gryffindor  
> -suga's a prefect and set to be head boy next year. kiyoko, a ravenclaw, will probs be head girl.  
> -iwaizumi is a gryffindor. he and oikawa are childhood friends. 
> 
> i have....so many more headcanons about this universe lmao. 
> 
> [you can find me on tumblr ](https://ohwickedsoul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [and also on twitter, where the real action of my talking about how wand wood is actually more important than core happens.](https://twitter.com/ohwickedsoul)
> 
> as always, your comments make my day and really keep me going. stay safe, stay healthy, and be good.


End file.
